Midnight Maddness
by lovestories98
Summary: Team Austin go in a trip to Mystic Falls for a summer vacation, but when Ally bumps into her cousin Elena, and the whole of Team Austin gets wrapped up in the Mysitc Falls drama? What will happen when Rebeakah finds out Ally's in town and isn't a vampire? Co-written with nicola. clair. 3.
1. New Arrivals In Mystic Falls

**A/N- HEY! **

**Okay so me and nicola. clair .3 are co-writing this story! :D**

**We hope you enjoy :)**

**Discliamer-We don't own any thing from Austin and Ally nor Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Austin's view **

"How long left? I wanna get there now!" I complain to Ally, she rolls her eyes playfully.

"Not long Austin, I'm sure you can wait, it's Mystic Falls, not New York."

"It's still a holiday, and I'm with my four best friends."

After smiling at me Ally says "that's really sweet Austin."

"You're with us all the time, the only difference is the place" Trish cuts in, nice way to ruin the moment there.

"Well you won't be having a new job every day."

"Don't under estimate me Moon" she gives me a long stare, I shift slighty more towards Ally, we might aswell be sitting at the piano bench.

"You know, I can't wait untill we get there. I'm ganna make an awesome vampire movie!"

"Cool man" I say to Dez and we do our hand shake.

"Horror's are boring Dez."

"Well this won't be Ally, because it's mine!" Ally just nods and turns away, I laugh lightly as Dez messes around with his camera.

* * *

_**At The Hotel**_

"Joined rooms, great me and you, in one and Dez and Trish in the other, right Alls." I say to her with a wink, she looks at me as if shes about to make a comment before Trish interrupts.

"In your dreams Austin, now you and Dez go to your room. Go on, go."

"I didn't want to share a room with you either Trish!" Dez says before marching next door, me following behind.

"My film is going to be awesome!" Dez says as I lay on my bed.

"Yeah, but who are you going to get to be in it?"

"There's bound to be people who want to become big movie stars here" he shruggs.

"Yep, okay, good luck buddy."

"Guy's I'm going to walk around the town a bit" Ally says walking into our room, I sit up straight away, "Trish is going to be next door, try not to annoy her Dez."

"Ally, you're not walking around by yourself, we've never been here before, what if something happens?" I say, sounding a bit more protective than planned.

"Austin I'll be fine, I can look after my self."

"Yeah I know you can but I'm coming too, just incase."

"Austin."

"Come on, let's go" I say grabbing my jacket.

* * *

**Elena's View **

"Damon come on, I need to get up." I complain while trying to get out of bed but, Damon's grip is too strong.

"You know I'm stronger than you" he says his eyes still closed, "so why do you try to escape?" He rolls me over to face him, I try to hide my smile, but I can't help it, he looks so happy. A happy smirk across his face, knowing he's right, and his eyes, now open, are shining while looking into mine.

"Because I like the fight" I say with a little smirk, jokingly, but, of course, Damon being Damon decided to take it seriously.

"Oh I know" a even bigger smirk grows across his face.

"Come on Damon, please?" I say in a sweet voice, "we could go for a walk, so I can show you off to everyone."

"You mean I could show you off." He looks up and down me, "do I get to pick your outfit?"

"Nope, don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Well, they shouldn't check you out."

"Do you remember the outfit you put me in?"

Another smirk formed on his face, "I have no regrets."

"I bet you don't, come on." I say, him finally letting go of me.

* * *

**Ally's View **

"Why did you bring a jacket?" I ask Austin.

"I thought it would be cold" he shrugged.

"There's not a cloud in the sky."

"Yeah, yeah, miss cloud watcher." He says swinging his arm over my shoulder.

"Funny. Come on, let's go to that shop" I say pointing to a clothes shop.

"Can't you go clothes shopping with Trish?" He complains, I remove his arm from my shoulder and hold his hand instead.

"Trish wanted to stay in the hotel, and you wanted to come."

"You said a walk, not shopping."

"Whatever, come on" I drag him into the store.

**_Few Mins Later_**

I walk out of the dressing room to see what Austin thought of the clothes I was trying on, a tight pink and purple dress, with a waist coat. "How does this look?" His eyes are moving up and down my body, "Austin?"

He stood up and rubbed the back of his neck shyly, before smiling "you look great Alls, you should get more that shape, I mean style."

"Thanks, maybe I will." I say before changing back into my clothes.

**Elena's View **

"Where we going?" Damon asks as we walk through the town.

"I told Matt we would go to the Grill." I feel his walking suddenly stop as he turns me around by my wrist and into his chest.

"You know I don't like Matt, it's because of him you're a vampire."

Sighing, I say "we've been through this, it's not his fault, I told Stefan to save him."

"Can I at least blame Stefan? He didn't save his so called 'love'."

"But he did listen to me."

"I promise to never chose anyone over you."

"That mean's you won't listen to me if I ask you too."

"Yep." I sigh trying to hide a laugh.

"You can get drunk."

"I'm going to" he says walking along holding my hand.

**Ally's View **

"Have we done enough shopping yet? I'm carrying like six full bags here" Austin complained.

"I think so, but you use to like shopping."

"Yeah, but only a bit, not six bags."

"Oh, look another shop."

"No, Ally please, you have brought so much, and look hot in all of it, please, no more!"

"Thanks, okay fine, I'll just come back out tomorrow."

"THANK YOU!" He said then kissed my cheek, "oh, I, uh."

"Don't worry Austin" I say smiling.

After a moment of silence, blushing, and smiles, Austin says "come on let's go back and make sure Trish and Dez haven't caused to much damage."

I smile and start to walk along side Austin, untill I see a familiar face, "Elena?"

**Elena's View **

"I still wish I got to pick your outfit."

"Never, ever again."

"What? You don't like my style for you Elena?"

"Nope, but I know you do." I say smirking slighty, "Wait-is that Ally?"

"What? Who's Ally?"

"Come on!" I say dragging him towards Ally, which is hard since he's a lot stronger than me, even with my vampire strength that still doesn't give me as much strength as him.

"Elena?" Ally says, she's with this tall, blonde boy, he's cute.

"Oh my gosh, Ally, it is you, hi!" I say dragging her into a hug.

"I didn't know you still lived here, I thought you were moving?"

"Yeah, decided against it. What brings you here?"

"Team Austin getaway, we needed a break."

*Cough* *Cough* Damon says walking to stand inline with me.

"Oh, sorry. Ally this is Damon, my boyfriend." I say, Damon puts his hand out for her to shake.

"Nice too meet you Ally" he says, a big, friendly, smirk across his face, then he places his arm around my waist. "I'm guessing, he's your boyfriend?" He asks, looking at Austin.

"Oh, uh, no, not my boyfriend. This is Austin, my friend" she said putting emphasis on 'friend.'

"Hey, nice to meet you." Austin says, "I would shake your hand but, uh, as you can see my hands are full."

"She made you go shopping?" Damon says, with an understanding expression.

"I didn't make him, I said I was going for a walk, he wouldn't let me go alone, so ended up coming, and I ended up shopping."

"Yeah, because a walk, and a shopping spree are the same thing." Austin says, sarcastically.

"Girls can turn anything into a shopping spree, learnt that the hard way." He said pointing at me.

"Haha, very funny."

"So, how about you and your friends come to my place?" Damon suggests, for a second I was shocked.

"Yeah, we could invite our friends over so you can meet them" I add in.

"Okay, cool" Ally says with a smile, "where do you live?"

After telling them where we live, we agreed to meet at Damon's at about nine, and they'll stay over.

"See you later" I say before hugging Ally, and heading towards the Grill.

* * *

_**At The Hotel **_

**Trish's View **

"Dez, just let me be in your film!"

"Why?"

"Because if you don't I will eat your ginger bread men."

"NOO!"

"Then put me in your movie!"

"Fine, you can be and extra."

"Nope, one of the leads."

"Trish."

"Now which should I eat first?"

"You can be a lead!"

"Good." Austin and Ally walk into the room, "hey guys how was the walk? What's with all the bags?"

"Turned into an Ally Dawson shopping spree." Ally stares at him, while trying to keep a straight face. "Good to see you guys didn't destroy the place."

"Yeah, yeah. So what's the plan for tonight?" Dez asks.

"Well I-"

"We." Austin interrupts.

"Right, well WE, bumped into Elena and her boyfriend so we're all going over to Damon's to meet their friends." Ally says, excitedly.

"Oh joy, more people" I say, rolling my eyes, "when are we going?"

"Be there about nine." Austin answered.

"Okay, awesome."

**Damon's View **

"Do we have to invite Matt?"

"Yes Damon, he's a friend." I was about to grunt untill she stopped me "no grunting, come on." I can't stop a smile coming to my face, she knows me so well.

"Hey!" Elena says to everyone, Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Matt.

"Hey" they all say apart from Stefan who just nods his head.

"So, I-"

"We" I say interrupting Elena.

"We, just saw Ally and invited her and her friends over to Damon's-"

"And Stefan's" Stefan cuts in.

"What is it with you Salvatore's and interrupting me?"

"Well you were getting it wrong." I say wrapping my arm around her waist lightly.

"Anyway, they're going to come over, and you guys are invited too."

"Okay, what time?" Jeremy asks.

"Nine" I say, they all agree to come as I get Elena and I drinks.

* * *

**_Nine-Thirty_**

"What's taking them so long?" Caroline asks, to no-one in particular.

"Maybe they're lost?" Matt answers, shrugging.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"That's them, I'll get it." Elena says, but I follow behind her.

"Hey" I say as they walk through the door.

"Hi" a short, curly head girl says, quickly followed by a tall ginger boy, then Austin and Ally.

"Hey, sorry we're late, somebody here" Austin says pointing towards Ally, "Couldn't decide what to wear."

"Well you didn't help" Ally says arguing back, I look to Elena and she's smiling at Austin's and Ally's mini fight.

"I told you, you looked amazing in all of them."

"Which doesn't help!"

"Ugh!"

"Well now you're matching" The other boy says looking at them.

They both look down at their outfits, then at each others "oh" they say in unison. Austin's wearing a red jacket, which is matching Ally's red dress.

Elena smiles, "I'm Elena" she says to the other people.

"I'm Trish" The short girl says, "and this is Dez, he's an idiot."

"No he's not, Trish" Ally says to her friend.

"Right...and this is Damon, my boyfriend." I love that word, I give them a smile.

"Everyone's in here" I mention towards the main room, as they start to follow Elena and I.

"Hey!" They all shout in unison.

"Ally! I haven't seen you in ages! How you doing cousin?" Jeremy says, so that's how they're related.

"Jeremy!" She says hugging him, "I'm good you?"

"Yeah great." He said smiling, "I'll introduce you all to everyone." Ally and her friends nod. "Okay so this is Caroline."

Caroline waves and smiles before asking, "do any of you want a drink?"

"Caroline, it's my house, I'll offer the drinks." I say, "would any of you like a drink?" They all shake their heads, "okay, this, every so happy guy right here" I say pointing to Stefan, "is Stefan, my brother."

"Really?" Trish asks, sounding confused.

"Trish!" Ally says to her.

"Nah it's okay, I'm the hotter one. It's hard to tell we are related" I say smirking causing Trish to laugh.

"Thank's brother." I wink at him.

"Him, he's Matt" Jeremy says pointing to him, I don't think Matt has taken his eyes off of Ally. "That's Tyler, and she's Bonnie."

"Hey" Ally and her friends say, while sitting down, "I'm Ally, this is Austin, that's Trish, and he's Dez." She says, pointing to them all separately.

"Great, so how are you related to Elena?" Matt asks.

"And Jeremy!" Jeremy adds in.

"We're cousins" she says smiling.

"Cool."

"Pizza anyone?" Tyler asks, to which we all nod, "I'll go order."

* * *

**_Midnight_**

"This house is amazing man" Austin says to me.

"Thanks, it's really big, lots of space."

He nods, "I'd love a place like this."

"You'll get one, just not as nice" I say with a wink.

**Ally's View **

Where did Elena say the toilet was again?

As I'm walking past the door, it fly's open.

"What?" I ask, confused by the blonde girl standing in the door way.

"Who are you?" She says.

"Ally, who are-" Then it was black.

**Austin's View **

"Did you hear that?" I ask Damon and Stefan, who had joined our conversation.

"Yeah" Stefan says looking around.

"Where's Ally?" I asked, walking out of the room, they must think I'm super protective.

"ALLY!" I shout when I see her laying on the floor, out cold. I run over to her, and knelt by her side, "Ally wake up, come one Ally."

"Austin, what's wrong?" I hear Elena say before she runs over to press her hand on my back to look over me, and onto Ally.

"DAMON" She calls.

"Yeah? What's wro-what happened?"

"I don't know, I came out here and she was just like this." I say, slightly panicked.

"She'll be fine, she's just knocked out." Elena says, "Damon, why don't you look outside?"

Damon, walks to the front door, "nothing."

"What's going on?" Jeremy says walking over to us, "how did she get knocked out?"

"I have some idea" Elena says.

"Rebekah?" Elena nods.

"It would make sense, we have something she want's."

* * *

**A/N-So what did you think of chapter one? Hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Chapter 1 written by lovestories98, idea's by both me and nicola. clair .3.**

**Please Review :D**


	2. I Might Like You

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A or the Vampire diaries.**

**Hey guys so I, .3 will be writing this chapter. Me and lovestories98 are co-writing it.**

* * *

**Austins Pov**

I cant believe this is happening. Its our first day at Mystic Falls and already something mysterious and weird is going on. Although, when me, Trish and Ally doubted Dez's film, I think we came to the right place.

Im in the front room on the couch just…thinking. Damon and Elena are with me and Trish, Dez, Matt, Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie are all In the kitchen.

"Guys?" A familiar voice said as we heard foot step's.

"Ally, oh my are you ok? Who did this to you?" Elena say's pulling Ally in for a hug, she happily return's it.

"I-I don't know, I was heading for the bathroom and then, the door swung open and a blonde girl stood there, she asked who I was and I told her and then everything is a blur, AND WHY DOES MY HEAD HURT?" She says, moaning and holding her head as she said the last part.

Elena lead her over to me on the couch and she sat down and held her head in her hands.

"Here, this should ease the pain" Caroline said handing Ally an ice-pack.

"Thanks" She replied back taking the ice-pack and wincing when it reached her head.

I have to say she does have a nice shiner on her head.

"Ok, well we better get going, we have kept you up long enough" Ally said standing up but then started rocking and then falls. Stefan caught her in a time-limit of 0.00000001 seconds. How he did it I don't know.

* * *

**Allys Pov**

I opened my eyes slowly to see that im in a bedroom. How did I get here? I stand up out of the bed and look around. I see pictures of Elena and her family all around her dresser and mirror. I walk up to them slowly and gently put my fingers over the picture that stands out the most for me.

Me and Elena when we were little with Elena's parent's. I wonder where they are now? They must look old but still the same old them. I cant wait to see them It will be so much fun. OOOHH FAMILY REUNION.

I walk down the stares and it's dead silent in the front room, I see Austin on the sofa head in his hands looking upset and angry? I wonder why he is angry.

"Guys?" I say walking into the living room. Elena jerks her head up and hugs me while Austin stands there smiling.

Elena led me over to Austin and I sat next to him.

"Ally, oh my are you ok? Who did this to you?" Elena say's pulling me in for another hug.

"I-I don't know, I was heading for the bathroom and then, the door swung open and a blonde girl stood there, she asked who I was and I told her and then everything is a blur, AND WHY DOES MY HEAD HURT?" I say moaning and holding my head as I said the last part.

"Here, this should ease the pain" Caroline said handing me an ice-pack.

"Thanks" I replied back taking the ice-pack and wincing when it reached my head.

"Ok, well we better get going, we have kept you up long enough" I said standing up but then I started feeling dizzy, I remember falling so I closed my eyes ready to land on the hard wooden floor but someone caught me. I opened my eyes to see Stefan looking me deeply in the eyes. Until Elena broke us from the awkwardness. I was very grateful for what Stefan did.

"Ally, you and your friends are staying here tonight ok, well you already have stayed the night because its 2:48 in the morning, so make yourself at home. You can sleep in my room with your friends" Elena says and smiled. I miss how she was so caring for me, she would do anything for me.

I retuned the smile and talked some more as none of us was tired. Caroline, Tyler and Bonnie left about 15 minutes after i woke up and Jeremy went up to bed about 5 minutes after they left and there was me, Austin, Trish, Dez Elena and Damon drinking.

* * *

**Austins Pov**

Its was about 3:30 when we all decided to call it a night. Around 3 o'clock Ally fell asleep head in my lap as I was playing with her hair.

"Alright, I think we should head up to bed now, today has been good and bad" Elena states and we all nod with a bunch of 'yes's' inbetween.

"You guys go, ill help Damon clean up, Trish you and Als have the bed right?" I say and Trish nods walking up stairs with Dez. They were shortly followed by Elena and it left me and Damon cleaning up and Ally asleep on the sofa.

"You should ask her out" Damon says to me as I put the beer cans in the bin.

"Who Ally? Were just best friend's, I care for her and I don't want anyone to hurt her, that's all" I say looking at her sleeping adorably and I smile to myself.

"I know you like her" He says " I can tell by the way you look at her" He continues and I laugh nervously.

"I like her, but I care to much about our friendship to break it, her friendship is the world to me man" I say sighing.

"Well, go get the girl, because Matt and my brother have eyes for her," He says and my eyes bulge out of there sockets.

"WHAT?!" I whisper-shout.

"That's right, and I know she means everything to you even though you don't 'like' her, you seem very protective and jealous," He says and I send him a playful glare.

"Right well we better get up to-"

"Austin?" Ally says cutting him off.

"Yeah?" I reply back looking at her, she looks so cute when she is tired.

A friend is allowed to say that about their friend right? YEAH.

"Im going up to bed" She says and walks out but I run in front of her.

"I was going to say lets go to bed Austin but since she beat me to it, ill see you tomorrow, enjoy your sleep." Damon says and I nod and laugh.

Surprisingly Ally grabs my hand and we head up the stares. She gets into bed and I lay on the bed that was surprisingly comfortable on the floor and Ally instantly falls aleep. She is so adorable, maybe I do like her. Its not like we don't act as a couple. Most of the time people either think we already together or they want us together. I know I have always liked her, just not as much as I thought. But that talk with Damon made it come out of me. I wont say nothing until I have COMPLETELY figured it out, ill just keep going with our friendship and see where it leads.

* * *

**5 minutes before in the kitchen with Damon**

I make sure Austin and Ally deffinately go all the way up the stares and into the bedroom before I vampire run to the kitchen cupboard. I open it and find a treasure chest of where im keeping it I open It and see it there. The thing Rebekah wants the most. Although, I don't know why she is using Ally for it.

I pick up the cure carefully and dangle the warm blood in my fingers for a few seconds. I then get a cold shiver down my spine. I look at the door and its open. I put the cure back and hide it in a different spot this time and close the door. I make sure I lock it with a chain as we have...Human guests and head upstairs.

I get to the last step when I head a bang. I go downstairs and the door's open. There is a note on it and I pick it up and it read.

_Give me the cure or human girl gets it_

* * *

**Ok hope you enjoyed it and a little more thought's going through minds there.**

**Chapter written by .3 and co-writing it with lovestories98.**

**New chapter will be up soon, so until then.**


	3. First Full Day

**A/N- (lovestories98) Hey guys, sorry for the wait!**

**Thanks for the reviws! :D**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Austin and Ally or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Damon's View **

"Elena, Elena. Come on babe, I know you hate it when I wake you up but it's important." I say as she rolls over to face me.

"Damon?" She asks, "what's wrong?"

"Read this" I say handing her the note I found.

"_Give me the cure or human girl gets it_" she pauses then looks up to me, "Rebekah." I nod my head and sit next to her on the bed. "What are we going to do? We can't just give her the cure, but, no way can we let Ally get hurt!"

"I know" I say running my hand through her hair, "we'll come up with something, but for now we can't let Ally out of our sight."

"How are we meant to do that without it being strange?"

"You haven't seen each other in years, she'll think it's just you catching up. It'll be fine, none of them will get hurt, I promise."

"Thats a big thing to promise with Rebekah around" shes says rolling her eyes playfully before moving over to let me into the bed.

"Yeah. So did you see Stefan with Ally? He nearly exposed us in one night."

"Yeah I know, strange right?" She says getting comfortable, her head on my bare chest with one arm wrapped around me. "I don't think Austin's too happy with the stares Ally was getting from Matt and Stefan."

Elena plays with my hand mindlessly, "maybe it will be the kick up the backside he needs to make a move though."

"Come on Damon, as if you can talk."

"Hey, I told you I loved you in your room remember?" I say starting to close my eyes.

"Well I do, now. You compelled me to forget, or do you not remember that part?" I feel her smirking, I must be rubbing off on her.

"Yeah, yeah, well you were with Stefan at the time."

"But now I'm with you" she says. I look down at her, even though she can't see it, I smile and bring her closer too me.

"Yeah, you are."

We stay in silence.

"I love you Elena."

"I love you too Damon."

* * *

**Ally's View **

"Morning" I say while rubbing my head and walking into the kitchen to be welcomed by Austin, Trish, Dez, Elena, Damon, Stefan and Matt. Matt must have got here early, it's only, eleven. ELEVEN? I must have really been tired

"Morning Alls, your head still hurting?" Austin asks as I sit next to him.

"Yeah, a bit."

"Here's some water, it might help" Matt says taking a seat next to mine.

**Austin's View **

I can't believe Matt just sat by Ally!

No, Austin, you're being dumb. There's nothing going on between them, they just met, nope nothing.

And, she isn't your girl friend, so it doesnt matter anyway.

I look across to Matt then to Damon, who is sitting there looking at Stefan. Noticing me looking to him he nods his head to Stefans' direction, I look at the silent boy and in his eyes I see jealously? No, I've never been a good judge of character, probably imagining it.

As I look back to Damon, he nods at me with a knowing look, as if he can read my mind.

"So what we doing today Ally?" Trish asks.

Ally takes a sip of her water before saying, "I was thinking we could go back to the hotel, get changed and then go shopping?"

I scoff playfully, "all that shopping yesterday wasn't enough for you?"

"No amount of shopping is ever enough for girls Austin." Damon says, "there's no need for you too stay in a hotel, we have plenty of room here, we can make up the spare bedrooms for you."

"Well, are you sure?" Ally asks, picking up her drinking again, then looking up to Stefan, smiling politely.

"Yeah of course. Why don't you guys go get all your stuff and then bring it here?" Stefan asks. Staring at Ally.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Damon gently nudge Elena. "Why don't I come with you? And maybe we could have an all girls shopping day after? As long as thats okay with you?" She asks.

"That sounds so cool!" Ally says, typical Ally response, at least I get out of shopping. "We could invite Bonnie and Caroline as well!" She suggests, sounding more enthusiastic than a normal person should be. Then again, she is Ally, no one ever said she was normal, and I never said that was a bad thing.

"Great, I'll text them."

"Austin, Dez, you two wanna hang out with us guys for the day?" Damon asks, "now that you dont have to go shopping."

I look to Dez and he shakes his head, "sounds cool, but I have to hold auditions for a movie I'm making." He pauses, "do you know anyone who wants to be famous?"

"Uh, okay?" Matt says, "Rebekah might want too. No nevermind, thats one girl you don't want too get involved with."

"Who's Rebekah?" Ally asks rubbing her head again.

"Oh this blon-"

"Just this girl that lives round here. Don't worry about her, she's not part of this 'group' if that's what you wanna call it. You're all kids after all." Damon says.

"Okay?"

Trish looks at Damon confused, "I know you're older then all of us, but by how much?"

"Age is but a number Trish." She rolls her eyes and Damon smirks in response.

"Okay" Elena says slipping her phone into her pocket, "the girls can come. So you guys go to your hotel bring all your stuff here then we'll go?"

"Sounds good" my songwriter says.

"Lets get going" I say and we leave the kitchen.

"Wait I'll come" Damon says following after us.

"Why?" Dez asks.

"You have two girls with you, thats a lot of bags, right?" He asks me, I nod.

"Thanks." I say then we all get into Damons' car.

I like Damon, more than I like any of the other guys from this place. Matt keeps making eyes at Ally and I'm pretty sure Stefan does too.

After picking up the bags and handing the keys back to the office, we leave to head back to Damons.

"We're back!" Shouts Damon.

"Great, the rooms are made up, put your stuff in them then we can go." Elena says walking down the stairs.

**Damon's View **

They go up to their rooms leaving me and Elena alone.

"Hey" I say wrapping my arms around her waist, "be on the look out for Rebekah today."

"I know, I'll be careful" she says kissing me.

I whisper into her ear "I don't like the way Matt and Stefan look at Ally, I can only see trouble coming from it."

"It'll be fine" she whispers back, "I'll find out more about their 'friendship' today." I smile into another kiss.

"Hate to break up the couply moment" Trish says, "but are we ready to go?"

"Trish! I love love. You two are so adorable, I wish I could be in a relationship like that." I notice a slight blush coming onto Austins cheeks, I smirk, oh this boy makes me laugh. "But anyway we going?"

"Yeah sure" Elena says removing herself from my arms, "lets go! Bye Damon."

We all nod to the girls as they leave.

"Well thats them gone. Guys only day." Tyler says, him and the others joining us.

"So, what are we going to do?" Austin asks.

"Well I'm going to find people to be in my movie. Bye" Dez says about to leave.

I nod to Stefan, "wait Dez, why don't Matt and I join you?" Stefan says stepping forward, he got the signal then, I'll explain to him why later.

"Great, lets go!" Dez says leaving the house with Stefan and Matt following closely behind.

"Is he always that strange?" Tyler asks Austin who simply nods.

"I'd like to say you get use to it" Austin starts, "but you don't. You should just be greatful that he didn't bring his kangaroo." He says walking into the kitchen.

Me and Tyler exchange a confused look before following Austin into the Kitchen.

"So, Austin." Tyler starts, "What's going on with you and Ally?"

Austins eyes go wide for a second. "We're friends. Best friends."

"So I can tell Matt that he can ask her out?" With a sip of water in his mouth as Tyler says that, he spits it all across the counter.

"Uh, um."

"Hey, I'm just kidding man." Tyler says patting him on the back, "well ish, Matt is being so obvious that he likes her."

"Yep, Stefan too." I say, "have you notice how they like fall for the same person? First Elena and now Ally?"

"Like you can talk" Tyler says, "you fell for Elena too."

"True, but I won't be falling for Ally, I'm in love with Elena, no one else."

"Uck, stop being so soppy man!" I roll my eyes at his comment.

"Do you really think they like her?" Austin asks.

"Yep" Tyler says.

"No doubt about it" I say.

"You don't think she likes them do you?"

"Don't know her well enough to tell yet, we met yesterday." Austin hangs his head down. "Just because they like her doesn't mean anything will happen."

"Maybe you should just make your move?" Tyler asks, or says.

"I don't like her in that way, well, I'm confused, I don't know."

"It's ok, you'll figer it out, we all do eventually."

"What do you mean?" He asks the hybrid.

"I never use to think I liked Caroline."

"I never use to think I was in love with Elena. Well I knew but I kinda didn't. It's a long story" he nods in understandment.

"How does it not mess up your friendship?"

"Because we're still friends. Anyway, what do you guys wanna do?" I say.

_**One Hour Later** _

"Back!" Dez says entering the room. Stefan and Matt following slowly behind him looking tired.

I look across to Austin to see him laughing at Stefan and Matt. "How were the auditions?" He asks.

"Great! Well ish we bumped into the girls and Trish made me give them all the parts."

"Yep, no changing Trish."

"So what did you guys do?" Matt asks taking a seat.

"Just sat, watched sports." Tyler says.

Stefan nods, "what time are the girls back?"

Just that second, "we're back" a worn out Elena shouts, trust me, I know what she sounds like when shes worn out I smirk at the thought.

"Hey guys!" Ally shouts full of energy I look to Austin as he smiled when Ally walked into the room and over to him.

"You seem energized." I say to Ally then the others drag their feet in after her "you however, what happened?"

"That girl can shop!" Caroline says placing herself on Tylers lap, "even more than me!" Tylers eyes go wide.

"Wow." He managed to say.

"Didn't I tell you that?" Austin says swinging his arm around Ally as she gets closer to him. "How was there stuff you still didn't buy? You brought like everything yesterday."

"Turns out we didn't go to half the shops. I want to show you these dresses I brought later." She says to him he smiles down at her.

"Sounds great" he says looking up at me a smirk and turn to Elena who puts one arm around me. The jealous look I see in Matt and Stefans eyes as they look at Austin and Ally makes me laugh a bit and makes me annoyed.

"Did you get much babe?" I ask the hot girl standing next to me.

"A few things, I'll show you later" she said with a smirk and her and the girls went upstairs to put their bags down.

"I can't wait till later" Austin and I say in unison then laugh lightly.

"What do people want to eat?" Jeremy asks walking in.

"Hey to you too" Ally says playfully rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I'm hungry" he says shrugging.

"Pizza?" Trish asks we all nod.

"Great I'll go get it Stefan, Jeremy, Matt, join me? There will be a lot of pizza to carry."

"Okay" they all get up and we leave.

"Bye Elena!" I shout.

"Bye Damon!" I hear her shout just before we close the door.

"Okay, so why did you want us all too come?" Matt asks as we get in the car.

"Rebekah is the one that knocked Ally out."

"Doesn't surprise me" Tyler says.

"Yep, then I went to check on the cure, and found this" I say throwing the note to Stefan who is sitting beside me.

_Give me the cure or human girl gets it_" Stefan reads.

"We aren't giving it to her though right?" Matt asks.

"Of course not. That why Ally and her friends are staying with us."

"So we can protect them." Jeremy says.

"Yeah not that human boy over there will be any help." I see Matt rolling his eyes at me comment.

"So, what's the plan?" Tyler asks.

"Protect them."

"Anything else?"

"Didn't get that far."

"Right."

"Okay you three go get the pizza, me and Stefan will stay in the car."

They all leave then I turn to Stefan.

"You like Ally."

"I haven't talked to her."

"You like her."

"I don't but why is your business again? You got the girl remember?"

"Yes, Stefan I remember, I thought you were over that."

"I am. I'm just asking why you care so much about me and Ally."

"Because of that. There is no you and Ally. You can't like her."

"That's not up to you to decide."

"You're right it isn't. But think how Austin will feel."

"Did you think about how I would feel?" He said looking me dead in the eye.

I'm about to reply when, "Okay we got seven pizzas. Should be enough, lets go."

I look at Stefan one last time before starting the car and heading back to the boarding house.

* * *

_**The House **_

**Elena's View **

"Back." Damon says walking though the door and joining all of us.

"Hey, you okay?" I whisper to him.

"Tell you later." I nod.

"Okay, we have seven pizzas, take what you want!" Jeremy says putting then down on a table.

Austin and Ally sat there sharing a pizza, laughing and talking to each other.

The night goes by quickly, we all just mess about until we decide we should sleep.

"Night" I say to Ally and her friends as we go into our separate rooms.

"You in bed already?" I ask Damon.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to tell me whats wrong I say lying next to him, rubbing his bare chest.

He told me about what happened in the car.

"Oh." Is all I manage to say.

"Yep. Thing is, he's right. I shouldn't get involved with who he likes."

"Damon, you're only trying to protect Ally."

"Am I though?" He says rolling over to face me fully.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"Am I trying to protect Ally, or am I trying to make sure Austin gets the girl?"

"Damon, it doesn't matter either way. For one, I'm trying to protect Elena from, well, Mystic Falls, so you're simply helping me. And it's clear Austin and Ally like each other, just like it was clear too some people that I loved you and you loved me." He gives me a small smile, I lean up and kiss him.

"Better?" I ask as I pull away.

"Much" he says pulling me to him again, I smile into the kiss.

* * *

_**Middle Of The Night **_

**Ally's View **

I wake up and remember I haven't shown Austin the dress I wanted to, I could wait for tomorrow, or...

I sneak in to his room and try to get him to wake up.

"Wow you're a heavy sleeper!" I whisper to my self.

"Austin, come on wake up" I say poking him, he begins to stir.

"Ughh." He says slowly opening his eyes "what, Ally? Why are you here at" he checks his phone "three in the morning?"

"I never showed you he dresses."

"So you thought three in the morning was a good time to?" I nod, "you're lucky you're my best friend Alls" I grin at his comment and drag him out for bed, before throwing him a pair of jeans. "Thanks" I says before putting them on.

"Come on, I have the dresses, I'll try them on down stairs and show you them." He nods as I grab his hand and walk down stairs.

_**A few minutes Later **_

**Austin's View **

"Okay dress number one." She says walking into the room. "What do you think?"

Dress number one of many. Though judging by this one I don't mind. A tight, short black and white patterned dress. And it fitted her perfectly, she looks amazing.

"Amazing, Ally."

"Thanks, time for dress two."

_**One Hour Later** _

"Ally! How many more?"

"This is the last one" She says walking out in a blue and sparkly, one sleeved, short, tight dress. "I know it isn't my normal style, but I was thinking we could do a concert here, just one, and I could wear this."

"Yeah" I say, almost speechless, "you look amazing in it." I say smiling.

"Thanks" the beautifully dressed girl says to me as she walks over and hugs me. "Come on, we should get back to bed. I'll get changed then we can sleep" she laughs slightly at the end.

"Go on then." I say letting go of her.

* * *

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed! :D**

**Chapter by lovestories98. Co-writing with nicola. clair. 3**

**For pictures of the dresses look on my profile.**

**Untill next time, byee!**


	4. Falling For Someone

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Austin and Ally or Vampire Diaries.**

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait! Who loved the last chapter? I DID! Anyway, its .3 chatting away here, and im also doing this chapter, so stop reading my A/N AND READ!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, i loved them all :D**

**On with the story.**

* * *

Austins Pov

I woke up with a bit of happiness and grumpiness. I loved the fact that Ally got me up at 3 in the morning last night, but she knows how grumpy I get when I'm tired. AND on top of all that I couldn't go back to sleep because I was trying to figure out my feelings for Ally if they're more than friend feelings, I'm not sure what they are yet but I want to figure them out.

I get up and walk into Ally's room to see if her and Trish are up. I open the door to peek in but she isn't there, I shrug my shoulders to myself and make my way downstairs.

As I approach the living room everyone is chatting, having fun and I just come in and sit down with a sigh.

"Austin,you ok?" Elena asks me and I just smile, the best I possible can since im tired.

"Yeah, just last night" I say giving Ally a playful glare.

"Hang on.. what went on last night?" Elena says to me then looks at Ally and she just blushes.

Aw, she's so cute when she blushes,NO Austin you can't think like that, you're not meant to like your best friend like that.

Who am I kidding? Of course I do, shes beautiful, smart, I can trust her with anything, her smile, when we play piano my hand touches her hand I get sparks. Oh boy...I like Ally.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Dez came and sat next to me.

"Well?" Damon says smirking at me, I swear sometimes he can read my mind, he should work as a sidekick, he will be really good I can guarantee that!

"Well what?" I say completely dumbfounded.

* * *

Allys Pov

Austin is spaced out at the moment, after last night I couldn't keep forgetting what he said to me.

_Beautiful.. _I know he has said it to me before but this time it was...different, it just felt good but in a passionate way.

What a minute, he's staring at me. Have I got something in my teeth? Have I got tooth paste on my lip? Why is he staring at me? Its kinda cute though, the way he is always spaced out looking at me, I wonder if he thinks of me? Maybe he likes me? No, that will never happen, were BEST FRIENDS what if we break up, what if we wont be friends anymore? I can't do that to him, our friendship means too much.

"Well what?" Austin says snapping me and obviously himself out of thinking mode.

"Why were you up last night?" Elena asked him, sitting on Damon's lap. They're such a cute couple, I wish I was with someone like that, don't get me wrong if I was with Austin it would be a miracle, but I don't want to lose my best friend.

"Someone just had to show me the dresses last night" He says sending me playful glare

"HEY! They were practically calling me to wear them" I say crossing my arms

"So you had to get him up at 3 in the morning for 24 dresses?" Damon says and I just laugh and nod.

"26 actually, i counted them" Austin says and smack his chest playfully.

I walked out to the kitchen why everyone else was talking to grab a coke from the fridge. Through the reflection on the mirror I saw a girl, about my age, blonde hair looking at me through the window.

I turned around but she was gone? I wonder where she went and how she did it so fast...

I snapped out of my thoughts and I turned around but because I did it so quickly I slipped. I shut my eyes but to my surprise I didn't fall to the ground. I hesitantly opened my eyes and saw Austin there with his arms around me.

"Thanks" I say standing up straight but not letting go of his eyes or arms.

"Its ok, I'll always catch you when you fall" He says and i just smile at him.

We stay in the position we're in for a few moments enjoying each others body temperatures and company.

Yep, definitely falling for my best friend.

* * *

Austins Pov

Just staying in this position with Ally can be breath taking. Yep, I'm falling for my best friend, wait I don't think I KNOW I do, im crazy for my best friend. Now just to try and keep Matt and Stefan away will be good.

* * *

Damons pov

As Ally left to go to the kitchen Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Trish all went up stairs for some reason, I have no idea about so it's just me Austin,Tyler and Matt since Stefan is too lazy to get up at 10:30 in the morning.

"So, what are you planning on doing today Austin?" I ask him and he just shrugs.

"Probably hanging out with Ally, you know the usual" He states laughing, and I just smirked at him but a look on Matts face could not be missed.

He looked pissed,with regret in his eyes.

"Well I think you should go see if Ally's ok, she has been in the kitchen for 5 minutes now, and I don't think she's eating because I need to go food shopping" I say giving Tyler and Matt a knowing look and they just nod. Before he goes into the kitchen, Matt and Tyler had left I decided to have a word with him.

"get the girl before Matt and Stefan do, you're the one and only for her" I say and he nod's and smiles. I think he thinks, wait I don't think he thinks I know he thinks I can read his mind because I can!

Young love at the age of 16, this is why I never fell in love at that age, because I thought love was never true, that was until I met Elena of course. I'm just hopping Katherine doesn't show up, we don't need Katherine and Rebekah to handle..

That would turn into a disaster.

* * *

**And done! Ok, chapter by nicola. clair .3 co-writing with lovestories98.**

**Until lovestories update's, see you soon, bye!**

**Review also please :) **


	5. She's Back

**A/N-** **Hey guys! It's lovestories98!**

**Who loved the last chapter? Yep, me too.**

**So, thanks for the reviews, love them all.**

**Disclaimer- We dont own anything from Austin and Ally or Vampire Diaries.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Damon's View **

"Hey Damon" Elena says walking into the kitchen, just me and her.

"Hey" I say my voice unenthusiastic.

"What's wrong? Still upset about the whole Stefan thing?" I nod my head slowly, "I've never seen you this upset over something to do with him."

"He was right though. I didn't think of him when it came to you. I didn't think of how he would feel."

"But you did Damon. If you didn't think of him then you would have just told me you loved me, and not compel me too forget. Do you remember what you said to me that night?"

"Yes."

"I do too. One of the things you said 'I don't deserve you, but my brother does' see, you did think about him.

"No, I was thinking about you." I sit down.

"Fine," she says walking over to me, "how about when you said 'Cause I thought for one second that I wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore'? That shows you thought about him Damon, you cared about him, you put him first." She cupped my face in her hands, "you did care."

I turn my head away from her, "not enough."

I feel her sit in the chair next to mine. "Damon. You did think about him, you cared about his feelings."

"If I cared about his feelings I would have left. I wouldn't have chased you. I would have left you both alone."

"If you didn't care about his feelings then you would have kissed me when I was with him."

"I did."

"Damon! Snap out of it! You cared about his feelings, you always have!" She almost shouts.

"Even so," I say under my breath, "he's still right, its none of my business what goes on between him and Ally."

"You're protecting her, for me," I look into her eyes, I can tell she isn't lying. "She can't go out with Stefan, she can't know about…vampires" she says quietly.

"And I like Austin," I laugh lightly to myself.

"Yeah, I noticed that."

"He seems like an underdog, but not really one, the only thing stopping himself is him."

"He reminds you of you." I look over to her again and I can't stop a small smile from appearing on my face.

"Hey guys, have you seen Dez?" Austin says walking into the kitchen.

"Nope, sorry Austin," Elena says.

"Okay, thanks," then he exits.

"Do you wanna go food shopping?" I ask.

"Yeah, we are in desperate need of food here," I nod and we both leave the room.

"Guys, we're going shopping, be back in about an hour." My hot girlfriend shouts.

After a series of okays we left the house.

**_Half Hour Later_**

**Ally's view**

Walking into the kitchen I see Elena.

"Elena? I didn't know you were back." I say, Elena turns around to face me.

Raising her hand to the side of her head she says, "oh, yeah, I had a headache so came back early."

"Without Damon?" I ask, her eyes widen a bit, I guess the headache had a bad minute.

"Oh, yeah. We really need some food here," she says laughing lightly. I nod.

"Hey, don't suppose you've seen Dez have you? Austin can't find him."

"No, sorry."

"Hey Alls have you found him yet?" Austin asks joining me and Elena, "oh, hey Elena."

"Hey. Nope still no Dez," she says to Austin, "I wouldn't worry so much, nothing bad ever happens in mystic falls."

"Yeah, you don't know Dez that well yet," he says, I slight smile on his face. "I'm ganna go out looking for him, I'll be back in a bit."

"Wait Austin, you don't know your way around here yet. You can't go by yourself." I say to him.

"Then I'll come with you," I turn to Elena.

"What about your headache?"

"Oh, it's gone now, I just needed a drink."

"Great, if you're sure," Austin says, "ready to go?"

"Yep, lets go." They both leave the house to look for Dez.

**_Meanwhile_**

**Dez's View **

"And cut! Great work, Rebekah." I say to the blonde girl in front of me.

"Thanks."

"You know, I wish you were the lead in my movie. You're more prepared than Trish. You even brought your own fangs!"

"Yes, well, I take acting, very seriously." I nod and pack my camera away.

"Well great day, see you tomorrow."

Next thing I know, she is in my face.

"You won't scream, you'll stay still and quiet." I stare at her, as she bits my neck. "Good, now cover that up," she hands me a plaster, "forget that just happened." I blink. "Yeah, see you tomorrow Dez, bye." And Rebekah walks off.

**Austin's View **

"He could have gone to get food lets go to the shop," I say to Elena.

"Hey, look Damon's over there, maybe he's seen him." I step forward, only to be stopped by Elena.

"Come on, I don't think he's here, lets just keep going." She drags me out of the shop, I guess her and Damon had a fight.

**_Twenty Minutes Later_**

**Damon's View **

"We're back!" Elena shouts as we walk through the door.

"With loads of food!" I shout when no one comes to help with the bags. Okay so me and Elena would be able to get them all in, in about five seconds, but we cant do that while there are humans here.

Next thing you know, Ally, Matt, Stefan, Jeremy, Trish and Bonnie are all taking bags and helping.

"Wait, Elena, where's Austin?" Ally asks as we all get to the kitchen.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you came back with a headache, but then said you were fine, and you went out with Austin to look for Dez." I try to stop myself widening my eyes. Katherine.

"Oh, yeah, right. Uh, we found Dez, they are uh, filming for Dezs' movie."

"Oh okay," thank goodness she brought that.

"Hey guys" Dez walks in. Dammit.

"Dez, where's Austin? What happened to your neck?" Ally asks. You have got to be kidding me.

"Don't know, and I just hurt myself, it's fine." He grabs a drink and sits down.

"Where were you Dez?" Elena asks.

"With Rebekah," I notice everyone else's faces tense. Today is not my day.

"Right well why don't you tell Elena all about it, and Tyler, Stefan and I will go look for Austin."

"I wanna help," Ally says getting up.

"No, no. You stay here, Dez is hurt. Austin's fine, we'll just go get him." I look to the boys, "lets go."

**_Looking for Austin _**

"Okay, where would she take him? Tyler you check the Grill. Me and Stefan will look in the woods." I say, Tyler nods and leaves.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." Stefan says as we walk through the woods, "I was out of line."

"Yes, you were."

"Well, I wasn't completely."

I broke a branch off of a tree and snapped it again and again and again. "You were completely out of line Stefan!"

"You hardly thought about me at all!" His voice now rising.

"Oh look at that, little Stefan is getting angry." I stared at him. "You were out of line because I thought about how it would make you feel the entire time Stefan!"

"You were after her from day one!"

"Oh was I though. I feel in love with her slowly! Unlike you. Do you even know who met her first Stefan?"

"Me."

"Nope. Wrong. I met her first. And do you know what I said to her?" I pause, " I told her I wanted her to get everything she wanted. I love that consumed her, passion, an adventure, and even a little danger."

"See, right from the first second you were after her."

"Wrong again. I said all that for her. Next thing you know she's in love with you. There was just one thing you were lacking."

"Says you."

"Says her, you didn't give her a love that consumed her." I stare at him, "I take it you also don't know how she got her necklace back." Silence. "I gave it to her, right after telling her I loved her."

"You told her that while we were together?"

"Yep. Then I compelled her to forget it. I also told her you deserved her, not me."

"Damon, I-"

"So all that is just another thing you are wrong about. I did nothing but care about your feelings. But can you say the same?" After a moment of silence, I hear something. "Come on, I think they are over here."

"Camp fire? Doesn't seem like Katherines normal style." I ignore him completely and continue walking.

"Elena, Austin, there you are!" I say walking up to them, "What you doing out here?" Katherine gives me a death stare, its good I'm already dead.

"We were just looking for Dez," she says still staring at me.

"Dez is back at the house, Stefan why don't you take Austin back?" Stefan gets the message and him and Austin leave.

When I know they are out of human ear shot, I talk.

"Katherine, what are you doing here?"

She smirks, "what a nice welcome Damon, I've missed you too. And apparently I've also missed all the drama." I give her a blank stare, which only makes her smirk grow wider, "looks like one girl picked you. For once you got picked and not Stefan, that must make you feel great."

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

"Come on now Damon, can't we have a little fun first?" she says walking over to me, standing too close to me.

I step back, "I'll ask again, what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd visit" she said turning away from me, "and who knows, maybe I'll pick up Stefan along the way, now that he's heartbroken, all because you stole his girl." She walks past me, "thanks for that, it will make getting him to join me much easier," I grab her arm and turn her back to me.

"What's the real reason you're here Katherine?"

"You'll find out. At some point." She breaks my grip and goes off in person.

"Now I'm ganna have to beat Stefan and Austin to the house." I say to myself before using my vamp speed.

**Stefan's View **

"Tyler, yeah, got him, yep head back to the house, yep, bye." I hang up the phone on Tyler.

_Compelling him to thin he was at the grill. Anyone asks, you found him. –Stefan _

I send the text to Tyler, knowing he'll understand.

"Austin," I look him right in the eyes, "forget you were in the woods. You were at the Grill, where Elena left you, thinking you were meeting with Dez to film the movie." Please say that worked.

"I was at the Grill, Elena left me there thinking I was meeting up with Dez for the movie," I sigh.

"Yep, good. Let's go in. Got him, guys" I say opening the door. "Well, Tyler found him, he just had to go sort something out before coming here." Everyone nods.

"Austin! Where were you?" Ally says running up to hug him, why can't I have a girl friend who would do that for me? I am so jealous of Austin and Ally's relationship, Ally's really pretty, and although I haven't talked to her, I know she's a nice person, her and Austin aren't going out. Since they aren't going out, she's open.

"At the Grill, Elena left me there, she thought I was meeting up with Dez." Ally gives him a confused look but lets it go.

"Damon can-"

"Elena, want to come make the tea with me?" Damon interrupts me.

"Yep. Food in about an hour guys," Elena says leaving with Damon, I am about to follow until Tyler stops me.

"Hey guys, come on Stefan, what you doing? Sit down man." He says joining us, forcing me to sit down.

**Elena's View **

"TYLER IS HERE!" Jeremy shouts.

"OKAY JER!" I shout back before turning back to Damon who is cooking. "Where did you find him?"

"In the woods, with Katherine."

"Did she compel him?"

"Not that I can tell." He continues cooking, without another word, I can tell something is annoying him.

"What happened with you and Stefan?" He looks to me, wonder is his eyes, "lucky guess," I say.

"We argued again."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't start it, he did. He said he was sorry, and that he was out of line, then when I said he was, he said, well not completely."

"Then what happened?"

"I gave him examples of times showing I thought about him."

"Good."

"Then I said how I always thought about his feelings, and asked if he could say the same." I sigh.

"Damon, you were right to ask. You thought about him more than he thought about you."

"I know."

"Then why are you sad?"

"Because I hate how we are always fighting about the same thing." He says putting down the knife.

"Me."

He looks over too me before walking up to me and wrapping his arms around me. "It's not your fault we both fell in love with you."

"But it's my fault for loving you both."

"No, plus you picked the right one in the end," a smirk grows across his face, I grab a towel from behind him and hit him with it. He stares at me, before grabbing one himself and hitting me with it.

Going back of forth, him hitting me when I hit him, we suddenly stop.

Next thing I know, our lips are touching.

"I love you," he whispers in my ear.

"I love you too," I smile to him, "come on, they're probably all hungry."

* * *

**A/N- Well, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Chapter by lovestories98, co-writing with nicola. clair. 3. **

**Really hoped you enjoyed!**

**Review please :D**


	6. Being Under The Evil Ones Spell

**Hey guys so, you already know the disclaimer ;)**

**Its Nicola. Clair. 3 here and im ready to write and for you to read! Ok, enough babbling, enjoy the story :)**

* * *

**Ally's Pov**

Yesterday was a handful, if you know what i mean, also a little confusing. Elena has a headache,but then came back with food, with Damon, then we lost Austin-my god my heart was pounding then- and Dez has 2 holes in his neck, the exact same size as one another! Honestly, unless his Vampire movie has come to life, some actor's really like to pretend they are their character.

Walking down stair's i found everyone in the living room.

"Hey Ally" Stefan say's

"Hey Als" Austin comments to me and the other's just wave or nod.

And, this may seem weird but is it possible to fall for your best friend? Well, all i know at the moment is i think i MIGHT be falling for Austin, might ok not i am i might be,got it? Good.

I walk into the kitchen ad grab a bottle of water and come out but as i do i see Caroline and Elena smirking at me then Damon just smiling to himself. Huh, i wonder what that's all about.

"So what you doing today Ally?" Caroline asks as i take a sip of my water. Its funny because this water has a taste of...blood?

"Nothing really, just hanging-OOH! I might go to the grill since i've never been here before" I say simply.

They all nod then the door opens.

"Hey guys" Matt says as he enters.

"Hey" We all say in unison.

* * *

**Austins Pov**

Ok, so at the moment, im so confused. I really like my best friend and i know im falling for her, but i dont want to rush into things with her being here with Matt and Stefan, honestly i dont think Ally will go for them but i hope she doesn't. I get snapped out of my thoughts when Ally enter's in the living room looking hot. Now i said she looked hot in all the clothes she bought but my god, she looks more hot now when she tries on te clothes with different styles.

She's wearing blue skinny jean's that have been tie dyed with a pair of white converse's and a top that says's 'dont mess with mwah' on it but it goes short at the front so it goes just above her belly button and then gets lower and sit's just about her ass at the back.

She see's me staring smiles then walk's into the kitchen. Damon, Elena,Tyler and Caroline all look at me as if to say 'go get her' but i know thats not right.

After discussing what Ally's doing today, i decide to speak up.

"So, can i come with you to the grill Als?" I ask standing up and she replies with a simple yes and a nod.

Today is gonna go good.

**Elena's Pov**

I wonder why Austin hasn't asked Ally yet? He is taking his time doing it, soon she'll give up and go onto Stefan! And, that can't happen, Stefan's not right for Ally, she's smart, innocent-well until i saw her outfit this morning- and into guys who love Modern music not late 1700's. It just wont work.

"Dont worry, Stefan wont get her" Damon whispers in my ear so no one hear's.

"Would you stop doing that! Dont read my thoughts!" I whisper-yell at him.

"Sorry" He replies back and i smile with a bit of sarcasm look in it.

Everyone else starts talking but stop when Trish and Dez walk down.

"I told you, trying to make this movie will ruin Austin's career!" She say's storming down the stair's Dez following behind.

Wait...Austin has a career?

"I didnt know she would post it, she wanted to be an actor not a training paparazzi!" Dez said waving his hands up in frustration.

"Well, you got to cancel the movie Dez because otherwise, everyone is going to come to Mystic Fall's and ruin our vacation!" She shouts huffing sitting on the sofa.

We all look at her and just blink.

"What?" She replies back annoyed and we just put out hands up in surrender.

"Wait a minute..Who posted that we were here anyway?" Ally speaks up and Austin sits down she sits on his lap. Yep definitely 'friends' ay?

"Before we get to that, whats Austins Career?" Damon asks and all the vamp's,Matt and Jeremy look up in confusion.

"Im a singer, i have a recording contract with Starr Record's, im Austin Moon, 1st best singer Starr Record's have, as they say but-" He says but Caroline scream's in high pitch jumping up/

"O-M-G! I didnt know you were the Austin Moon, well because i didnt know your second name and ive only ever heard of you on the radio" She says and Austin smiles.

"Wait, DUDE! I've heard of you too, Caroline made me listen to Illusion and it was great! Where does the creation come from when you write them?" Tyler speaks up and Caroline looks determined to find out.

"I didnt write them" Austin says and everyone looks confused

"Als did" He finishes with a nod.

Wait...what? Ally can write? I know she's talented but i didnt know she came out of her shell about it.

"Really? Omg Ally your so talented" Caroline says

"Do you sing to?" Tyler added and she smiled but before she could answer i spoke up.

**Meanwhile Ally's Pov**

Im getting asked so many questions! Its like Paparazzi all over again! Anyway, how'd they find out Austin was here and why is Dez's movie going to ruin it?

"I do sing yes, i used to have stage fright but because of someone, i got over it" I say looking at Austin who's sending me a goofy grin.

"Your welcome" He says and i just laugh with everyone else.

"Anyway, how is Dez's movie going to ruin Austins career?" I ask and Trish smiles sadly.

"That girl Rebekah, she posted online that her 'Director' is best friend's with Austin Moon and they can get a day to hang out with him if they come to his premier, if it ever get's shown on tv" She says and Dez stands up

"Its will and Im going to fix this!" He says then walks out the door.

I was about to speak but the doorbell went off and no one else heard it as they were talking to Austin so i answered it.

"Hello?" I say as i answered it and it was the blonde girl.

"Hello there, im sorry but your time has ran short, you can blame your friends and family for this" She says then the next thing i know im upstairs and she's in my face.

"Your not going to scream your going to stay completely still" She says and i nod.

She bites my neck and the next thing i know is...nothing.

**Rebekah's Pov**

I take Ally upstairs to continue my plan. Its Damon and Elena's fault for not giving me what i wanted so, Ally can suffer for it.

I get into her face and compel her.

"Your not going to scream your going to stay completely still" I say and she nod's and blinks, great she's in my command. I bite her neck then snap it, the next thing i do is give her some of my blood from my wrist.

Its all too real.

I just turned Ally.

* * *

**OOOOOHHH! I bet you didnt see that coming did you? Ok review and i hope you enjoy the next chapter as Lovestories98 is writing the next one.**

**Ill say again its nicola. clair. 3 here and im co-writing this with lovestories98, i hope you enjoy it, until next time, bye!**


End file.
